Helping out
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: This is a vore story involving a naga and a girl named Michelle. If you don't like vore, don't read this.   Non-sexual sort of vore, so you know


Michelle sat on the stairs listening to her parents yelling.

"Its all my fault..." Michelle whispered to herself. Michelle was only 7 years old. Her short brown hair coming to the bottom of her face. Her light brown eyes were brimming with tears.

"MICHELLE SHOULD GO TO THE SCHOOL DOWN THE STREET!" her father yelled.

"NO! HAVE YOU SEEN THE OTHER GIRLS THERE? THEY WILL GIVE HER THE WRONG MESSEGE! I DON'T WANT MY BABY ON DRUGS!" her mother shouted as well.

Her parents had been fighting for as long as she could remember. She could only think it was her fault. It was always in some way realated to her.

"If I leave Mommy and Daddy will be happy again because they won't fight over me," Michelle said to herself. She stood and then creeped out of the house.

Michelle looked back at her home one last time. She held a small smile, knowing that her parents would be happier. Michelle walked, wondering on where to go. She didn't want to cause problems to others. Then she had an idea. The forest, it was perfect. Michelle knew she wouldn't cause anyone any problems there.

Michelle finally came to the edge of the forest. She shivered a little. Michelle had heard the stories of creatures who loomed in the forest, who would eat any one who passed through. Michelle then shook her head.

"Those were stories," she said to herself. Michelle then looked to the sky, its light blue color and bright sun gave her courage. Michelle then entered the forest.

After a hour of walking Michelle found herself completely surrounded by trees and not knowing which way was out. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Damien watched Michelle walk around, he sighed a little to himself. He was extremely hungry, but she was a child. Damien never really like eating children, they were so innocent and young. His stomach growled and he felt that tearing pain of hunger. He bit his lip and then quickly coiled around Michelle.

Michelle gasped and stared wide-eyed up at Damien. "You're a..." Michelle said.

"Yes, I am a naga, small one," Damien said to her. His stomach growled loudly.

"A-are you going to eat me?" Michelle asked her voice shaking.

"Yes," Damien said pushing Michelle's hair out of her face. "I am very hungry and need to food to survive."

Michelle stared up at Damien, but she then had a small wave of clam. "So I am going to help you?" she asked.

Damien nodded. "Yes, without you I will starve."

Michelle felt a pang of happiness. For as long as she could remember she felt like a nuisance or that she gave others trouble. Knowing that she will help someone made her feel happy.

"Okay," Michelle said nodding. "I would like to say I am sorry though..."

"For what?" Damien asked her a curious look on his face.

"If I give you a stomach ache. I tend to cause nothing but trouble..." Michelle said looking down.

Damien placed his hand on her face lifting it so they had eye contact. "You won't," He said.

Michelle smiled softly. "My name is Michelle," she said to him.

"And I am Damien. Thank you Michelle," he said to her.

Damien unhinged his jaw and began to eat Michelle, quickly gulping her small body down. Her body stretched his throat as she slid down into stomach. He sighed contently at the full feeling. Damien hadn't eaten for days so his stomach had shrunk, Michelle filled him nicely. Damien smiled down at his bugling belly

Michelle fell into Damien's stomach. She winced at the splash she made. At first Michelle felt scared at the darkness and dankness of her surroundings. Then she felt comforted by the warmth, she felt strangely enough cozy in his stomach. She nuzzled into his stomach lining and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. This sleep was not troubled by her parents shouting or worrying that she bothered someone. It felt so peaceful.

"Thank you Damien. I am glad I could help you," Michelle murmured as she before she went fully fell into her peaceful sleep.


End file.
